Endymion Shoots...and Misses!!!
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: ok... probably bites... :( but this is a fic based on the Greek/Roman myth of Eros (Cupid) and Psyche...
1. Default Chapter

Oh look Chibi-Anon Ymous is writing a fanfic again!!!!!  
  
What is she cooking up this time?  
  
You'll find out...LOL...*smirk*  
  
In any case here is my disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON..........  
there is a list of who does own it in most of my stories. Don't these   
people know how hard it is to say you don't own Sailor Moon!   
It's just not fair! *sigh* On with the story.......  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
Endymion Shoots........and Misses!!!  
Part 1  
by Chibi-Anon Ymous (who is on summer vacation!!!! YIPEE)  
chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/universal_heroines_16~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't quite   
see why she had so many suitors after her. "Blue eyes and yellow   
hair, done up in meatballs to boot."   
She sighed, when would these annoying men stop coming?  
  
"Serena, your father wants to speak with you." Luna siad through the   
door. She was the nanny to the 2 older princess, and lastly of course   
to Serena, the youngest.  
  
"I'll be right down in a minute. I'll get dressed quickly." Serena   
put on her favourite dress.   
  
It was a glowing white sild dress. It was puffed out around the   
shoulders and the rest of the sleeves went down just past her elbows.   
The missing fabric around her arms showed off her milky white skin   
and slim arms. The bodice had designs of roses embroidered into it   
in silver thread. The skirt flowed outregally and the train of the   
dress swept the floor. She strung on a necklace of diamonds and   
pearls, which at the midsection hung a heart-shaped ruby. They put on   
the last touch to her look, and brought attention to her face and   
slender neck. Lastly, she put on a small crown, inlaid with three   
diamonds. She was now every inch a princess.  
  
"Hurry up miss!" Luna said worriedly, something was wrong, Serena   
could tell, but she smiled at Luna warmly as she passed.  
  
*Meanwhile* (by the way, on my site I may have a picture of Serena   
in the dress)  
  
"Endymion Love!" Minako shouted at her son. (AN: suprised? Easy to   
figure out, she is the Senshi of Love after all) "You may be akin to   
Eros after all, (for those of you who don't know Eros is the Grecian   
name for Cupid) "but I'm sure that you will not fail in this mission,   
as my foolish brother has. You are my son after all."   
(Mina has taken her mother's -Aphrodite's- place as the Goddess of   
Love)  
  
"Of course not mother, I will not fail! But I don't understand what   
mission, and what do you mean by failing? Who am I supposed to have   
fall in love? And for what reason?" His mother sounded vexed, she   
was normally very cheerful. Something very serious was going on if   
his mother was acting so.  
  
"Princess Serenity, because of...she is the cause of the loneliness in   
my temples and shrines. The men flock to her because they think she   
is me, incarnated into a mortal." Mina looked very distraught.   
Darien's wings (he he he Darien has wings, what a change from Serena   
having the wings!) slumped down.  
  
"Isn't this what happened to Uncle Eros and his wife Psche? This is   
silly, you know what happened when this happened to them." His mother   
laughed.  
  
"This is why you should succeed. Show them that history will not   
repeat itself and that no one can imitate a God or Goddess. Shoot her   
and I will be very proud my son and then you can choose for love whom   
you shall marry instead of convenience." It seemed strange that the   
Goddess of Love is talking about an arranged marriage isn't it? Well,   
after the little fiasco with Eros and Psche, Aphrodite proclaimed that   
the Love line (he he he joke........Love is their last name and   
fortunetellers look at your love line.......nevermind) would never   
marry for love again, only for convenience. A silly law, but it had   
to be followed, but if Endymion succeeded with this assignment then   
Aphrodite was sure to lift the law.  
  
"Yes, mother, I will do as you ask." Endymion had never seen the   
Princess Serenity, but knew of the many men who had asked for her hand   
in marriage, the princess refused each of them. 'This will be   
interesting, I wonder how she could be mistaken for a Goddess though.   
How beautiful could she be?"  
  
*At the Palace*  
  
Serenity ran into the throne room in record time. They announced her   
just as she made it through the door. After that she glided to in   
front of her father and kneeled.  
  
"Rise, my daughter. I must speak to you in private." The guards and   
the courtiers left the room. "Now, you know of the many suitors you   
receive everyday, correct?" Serenity nodded.  
  
"You must choose one of them." King Orion said solemnly.  
  
"But father!" she protested, "I want to marry for love, I definitely   
do not love any of those men out there!" Quietly she said, "I'm sorry   
for my outburst, but you know how I feel father."  
  
"Yes I know how you feel, and I was hoping we would be able to avoid   
this." King Orion sighed again.  
  
"Avoid what father?"  
  
"The soothsayers say that unless you settle down a winged creature  
shall lay claim to you and you shall be forced to marry it. If you do  
not marry, then I'm afraid that the Goddess Mina's wrath shall be upon  
us, for it is her doing." Even after what had happened with   
Aphrodite,the deities were still jealous. You couldn't blame Mina   
particularly. The men of the village used to loiter in each of her   
shrines and temples, now thanks to Serenity, just as Psche, the men   
were leaving the shrines. It was horrible.  
  
Serenity was stunned, but she knew that she had to stand by her   
decisiion, "I do not care if I shall have to marry such a creature,  
at least I know that I didn't marry someone out of cowardice. I may be  
marrying out of love, but at least I wasn't scared to stand by my  
own decisions." Truthfully though, Serenity was scared, but she didn't  
want to rush into a marriage to someone she didn't know and love so   
quickly.  
  
"I was afraid that you would say that too."  
  
"When must I marry this winged creature?" Her situation seemed   
familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"This afternoon" The king hung his head, Serenity was his favourite   
daughter, his other daughters were already married off to their own   
princes. She was a bit shocked at the suddeness, but she knew that   
this was what she had to do.  
  
"Very well then, I think that I shall be wearing what I have on right  
now."  
  
"Alright. I wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
"So do I father, so do I."  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
Well, this is all for part 1. I'm already getting stared with part 2  
So, watch out people. PEOPLE, hello, anyone reading this? Oh well,  
I had fun writing it anyway. Ja ne to an empty room. But if you   
want to tell me that someone is reading this then please e-mail me.  
Bye! I'm impatient, so sue me. But don't do that, really, I'm  
broke!  
Byes again! 


	2. Chapter 2

OOooo...Chibi-Anon has been writing again OOooo....  
he he he......  
Well for straters here's my disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon these are who do:  
Naoko Takeuchi (God bless her soul for making SM)  
Kodansha  
Toei Animation  
Bandai  
  
So here is... ... ...  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
Endymion Shoots...and Misses  
Part 2  
Chibi-Anon Ymous (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
www.geocities.com/universal_heroines_16  
June 17, 2000  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
&*&*&*&*&*ENDYMION (not POV, just his part)*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Endymion flew over the towns in search of King Orion's palace.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I want you to strike the Princess's heart when she is in sight of an   
ugly beast." his mother told him while preparing to visit his father,   
Andrew, the son of the God of Hephestus.  
  
"Yes mother. I will leave right away." With that Endymion flew off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ah, there is the palace, the princess's demise will be soon. I have   
the strangest feeling that I'm going to regret doing this though."   
Endymion looked at the palace longingly, searchingly, as if looking for  
some lost memory.   
  
He saw her in the rose garden, weeping, through her tears he saw the   
most beautiful woman ever. Her skin was a buttermilk colour and   
certainly looked just as smooth. Her hair shone just like gold and   
her eyes, oh her eyes were just like two deep blue oceans. The most   
precious oceans that Poseidon had in his keep. "So this is Serenity?"  
  
He spotted an old horse that had been let loose to graze near the  
garden.  
  
Endymion thought that he would laugh, "Indeed she does have a slight   
resemblence to mother, but her beauty even surpasses mother's. And as  
luck would have it here is an ugly beast now." He didn't care whether   
his mother would have gotten angry at such a blasphemy to her name, by  
her own son to say the least! Endymion did not want to marr such   
beauty, but he had his own duty to fulfill.  
  
"Here goes nothing" He brought the peeshooter to his lips......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You shall shoot her with one of these." His mother presented him with  
a peeshooter! What was this! He was not a little boy anymore, he had  
the best shot in all of Olympus, why did he have to use such a crude  
toy?  
  
"My son, I know what you must be thinking, but since you have such a  
good aim, you will be sure to hit her with this, besides the bows and  
arrows will have to be refitted to you, you cannot use such small  
tools anymore." Endymion merely nodded and sighed, what would people  
think when they learn that the new God of Love had to use such piddly  
instruments? He had to use it to do his job though.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Endymion let the rock zoom across the garden, he looked heavenward and  
prayed to Lady Luck that it would hit her. Just at the moment as he  
knew that the rock must have left it's mark on her he gazed at her,   
trying to let her face be imprinted in his mind forever. At that  
moment he let his guard down and forgot to keep his invisible shield  
up (makin this up as I go along) and the princess gazed at him.   
Serenity had a strange look on her eyes and suddenly fainted. A   
question stuck in Endymion's mind was, had she seen him and fallen in   
love? The love spell must have effected her by then.  
  
He knew that what he had done was even more worst than what his uncle  
had done, he had truly fallen in love with a mortal. He gently lifted   
her up and brought her to his own home in the lone forest. What was   
the use now if she had fallen in love with him? At least this way   
his mother would be pleased, the mortal men would never see Serenity   
again, his mother's temples and shrines would once again be filled.  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&* SERENITY (not POV, just her part) &*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
When she awoke she was in a very soft bed. She looked all around her,   
all she could tell by looking out the window was that she was very   
high up, in a castle, she guessed.  
  
"It must be morning" she said as she gazed at the sun, while Apollo   
was beginning to pull it with his chariot of gold. It was strange,   
never before had she seen the God of the Sun pull his chariot until   
now. Serenity was awed by the wonder. "I wonder what happened?" All  
she could remember was being in the rose garden waiting for a message   
from her father to tell her when she was to be presented to the winged   
creature. The next thing she knew she saw an angel, the handsomest   
angel she had ever seen, surely he couldn't have been the winged   
creature her father had mentioned.....the soothsayers would have  
known. The winged creature, an angel? Or was it another creature?  
  
"Does that mean that I'm dead?" she asked to no one in particular.   
Although she couldn't see anyone she heard a voice say,  
  
"No, your not dead at all. Quite the opposite really." She heard a   
lilting voice say. Serenity looked all around the huge bedroom, no   
one was in sight.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you? Where are you?" She demanded. She heard   
a few giggles, then the same lilting voice spoke once more.  
  
"I am here as your, I guess, tour guide. Your husband asked me here,   
as a favour." Serenity listened carefully then started making choking  
noises. "Princess Serenity, are you sick? What's wrong?" She felt a  
slight pressure on her shoulder, like a hand.  
  
"I'm fine, but you said 'husband' I don't recall getting married to   
anyone. In fact, I don't remember even coming here. Where is here   
anyway?" Serenity was confused, what was happening to her?  
  
***MADE UP WEDDING CEREMONY ALERT***  
  
"Yes, your husband, brought you over the threshold and showered you   
in the sacred rose's petals. So, offically you are married. As for   
how you got here, you flew here. And here is here, that's all you   
need to know for now." Serenity felt the pressure come of her back,   
and she heard footsteps heading towards the closet. She heard the   
footsteps coming closer, when she saw what the figure was holding she  
gasped. It was her dress! She looked down at what she was wearing,  
it was a silk nightgown, that could have been a dress in itself.  
  
Everything about her dress was more profound. The colours seemed   
richer, more vibrant and the bow at the back was larger, and seemed  
to swirl. As the fabric swayed instead of plain white, the dress   
shone lightly with the colours of the rainbow, it also smelled strongly  
of roses  
  
"Here is your dress, it has slightly been altered, to fit your station  
here. Do not hesitate to ask me or the other servants for anything   
you may want." Serenity was perplexed by the beauty of the dress,   
it was even more splendid than before, never had she seen the like.  
  
"But I don't know where you are, let alone the others, how can I find   
you. I'm sorry if I seem to be rambling, but this is all so new for   
me. Can it be you are a ghost as are the others? Perhaps   
my... ... ... husband is an angel, for he must have been the angel I   
saw in the garden. Or is he the winged creature?" The voice giggled   
again.  
  
"The servants will be wearing bells and charms, so that you can hear   
them from now on, and I shall be wearing a blue scarf around my neck,  
so you know where I am. An angel? Your husband? I've known him since  
we were kids, he isn't exactly an angel....but he does have wings."  
  
Serenity considered this, 'he must be a monster, he has to be, she   
said so.' To the invisible person she said,  
  
"But you still haven't answered the question about...my husband, and   
you still have as of yet to tell me your name for you seem to know   
everything about me. And how can you be invisible? Are you a ghost?"  
  
"Fair is fair, but I can not tell you about your husband, it is for   
him to decide when and what he tells you. For now, you can call me   
Merc. This is what you mortals say supernatural, but not to us, it  
is normal everyday life. Ghosts? Our lives would be much easier if  
we were you could say."  
  
"Merc? Well, strange name, but after all this, it is less exotic   
than I thought. Is it short for something then?" Serenity didn't  
know what to say to what Merc said abut supernatural, so didn't bother  
to talk about it again.  
  
"You shall see Princess, in due time." Serenity pouted, but as   
'Merc' seemed to be nice she smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
"You can just call me Serenity, no need for formalities." She felt   
a pressure on her hand, and felt it being taken by an invisible force.  
  
"I will leave you to get ready for breakfast, you must be starving."  
Serenity nodded as she heard the footfalls go towards the door, and   
Merc closed the door after she her.  
  
"I just wish I could find some answers....this is all just too   
different, I doubt I'll ever get the hang of this. A husband?   
Invisible servants and an invisible, potential, friend? Whatever   
happened to the simple night in shining armor and friends that you  
can see?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Little Stop Over Here  
This next part will be called Part 2b, even though this is in the   
same section. Rest a bit; I have to, it's supposed to be   
Chibi-Anon's bedtime... -_-zzZZZ.....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
What?! WHAT! I'm awake already, o.k., I'll start the story   
again.... *stretches* *flexes fingers, and starts typing again.*  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Days went by and Serenity felt as if she were in a dream. She and   
Merc had become fast friends, they'd always talk about certain   
philosophies and news, 'Merc' even admitted that she had never had   
this much fun in a long time. They played jokes on each other and   
talked about many things. It was fun for both of them. But when it   
came to Serenity's questions about her 'husband' or Merc herself,   
there would be no answer to the question, next, hesitiation, then a   
simple,  
  
"In due time......" Serenity would frown, then change the subject   
so that the silence wouldn't be there.  
  
"Will I ever see what you look like? Or even what the others look   
like?"   
  
Merc sighed, "To tell you the truth I don't know, it all depends,"   
and before Serenity could ask, "depends on what?" Merc told her,   
"it depends on what happens, involving you. I can not say anymore."  
  
The princess was sullen, when would she ever get straight answers?  
"Merc, it's been three days, why haven't I seen my husband? He's the   
one who brought me here and married me, why does he not show? I want  
to see him."  
  
"He has been here, during the night, watching over you. He will   
present himself to you tonight." Merc said quietly.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Serenity got ready for bed, leaving the candle lit so that she could  
have a good look at her 'husband' when he came in, not to mention  
that she wanted him to see just how mad she was about being taken away  
and carried off to some strange place, without knowing what was  
happening. 'You can't just carry someone off and marry them while  
they've fainted.' she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
There was a rustling in the bed, someone had come down to sleep next   
to her. She was about to reach for the flint to light the candle   
when a voice spoke up.  
  
"My dear Princess Serenity, do not light the candle. All you need to   
know now is that I am your husband, and that I am here." Serenity   
could not see the figure, even with the moonlight streaming through   
the window she could not see her husband's face. "For tonight, let   
us just talk."  
  
His voice was rich and smooth, it sent tingles all over her body just   
hearing it. She still felt uncomfortable in his comfortable presence   
(Make sense to you? 'cause it doesn't to me...-_-*)  
  
"What should we talk about first?" Serenity asked cautiously.  
"Well, how about your day? Was Merc kind to you?"  
"She was very nice to me, and we both agreed that we're friends."  
  
Endymion nodded, "Merc is one of the kindest people I know."   
Serenity had to agree, then she remembered her unanswered questions,   
the suddeness of her being taken away, and marriage; just when she   
felt like opening up to her 'husband' her face burned red with anger.  
What was he trying to do to her? She hated him, he brought her here   
to suffer, she knew she would never see her father and family again   
thanks to him. Within all the turmoil in her emotions was something   
more seeringly painful, it was something new to Serenity, she had   
never felt that way before, not with anyone. This feeling had come   
to her all so quickly, and only with a few hours time with HIM....  
  
"What's wrong? Your face is beet red, and I can sense that something   
is troubling you." She looked away from his voice. "Don't be afraid   
of me, look at me, don't turn away." Serenity was stunned, how did he   
know or see what she felt, what she did. 'It's pitch black, how can   
he know that I turned away? How does he know what I'm feeling?"  
  
"When will I get the answers to my questions?" Endymion hesistated,   
just as Merc had, "In due time."   
  
Serenity's anger rose, "that's all I ever hear, 'In due time'."  
  
That's all I can tell you. There are several things that must happen   
first." Serenity started to cry, she didn't care whether or not HE   
laughed at her for crying at her age. To her suprise he didn't laugh,   
instead he put his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She   
placed her head on his shoulder and cried for all she was worth.   
Serenity could feel something enclose around them, whatever it was,   
it was soft, softer than clouds it seemed; warm, comfortably warm;   
and smooth, smoother thans silk. It was then that she realized that   
her husband had wings, altough he could have been a monster she   
didn't care, she felt safe for now. She just couldn't help crying.   
As he loosened his hold on her, she realized that she had thouroughly   
soaked the upper half of his toga (he he he, picture mamo-chan wearing   
a toga!!!!!! no shirt this time....)  
  
Serenity spent the whole night in his arms, not caring what he looked   
like because now she knew that she loved him, and that he was safe to   
be with. She woke up alone in the morning however, she looked around   
the room, no one.  
  
All their time together was like this, (minus the crying)he would   
come to her in the night, and slowly both of them fell deeper in   
love (can you get any more in love than when they began?) Serenity   
didn't mind, she loved him, and was sure that he loved her back.   
The only thing that was bothering her was what he looked like,   
hideous, or the handsome angel that she saw? Would she change her mind  
if he was a monster?  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
You people can decide that. From my reckoning, this story  
will be at least 4 parts long, not three, darn it.  
Well it doesn't matter, I wrote this story, and I guess I should  
finsih it. Byes for now, and e-mail me, remember this k?  
E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*ahem* please.....  
BYE FOR NOW! 


End file.
